


Ohshc one shot book

by Burningelmo69, haunted_table_boi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Fujioka Haruhi, M/M, Multi, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningelmo69/pseuds/Burningelmo69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_table_boi/pseuds/haunted_table_boi
Summary: Just a fuck ton of one shots for ohshs. Enjoy.
Kudos: 4





	Ohshc one shot book

Haruhi sat the Host Club (minus Kyoya, Honey, and Mori) down. "I'm gonna teach you all a game so I can study in peace." Since Kyoya wasn't there, she had to keep the host club entertained and under control while the club was closed. She pulled out a pack of uno cards and explained how to play Uno.  
"Ah, so we’re gonna play a commoners’ game!" exclaimed Tamaki.  
"No you’re gonna play a ‘commoners’ game’." Haruki said, rolling her eyes."I’m going to study since we have a test on Wednesday."  
"B-B-BUT YOU HAVE TO PLAY WITH DADDYYYYYYY!!!" whined Tamaki whilst the twins snickered.  
"Never say that again, senpai." Haruhi deadpanned, looking at him. As Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were about to play their first game the Zuka Club burst in.  
"FEAR NOT, DEAR MAIDEN! We're here to rescue you!!!" yelled Benio as she, Chizuru, and Hinako strutted in.  
"Hey what're you-" Hikaru started.  
"-Guys doing here?" Kaoru finished.  
"Are you here to try to steal Haruhi again?" the twins cooed mockingly.  
"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME, YOU HEATHENS!!!" Tamaki bellowed out in childish anger.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HEATHEN, YOU DISGUSTING, WOMANIZING BOAR!!!" Benio retaliated in disgust at Tamaki's audacity.  
"Oh, for the love of- Benio-senpai, what are you doing here? I already told you, I don't want to attend your school" Haurhi groaned.  
"Oh please, my dear, call me Benibara~" Benio cooed adoringly at Haruhi. Haruhi merely flushed in response.  
"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF COMMONERS’ UNO FOR HARUHI'S HONOR!!!" Tamaki shouted.  
"What's Uno?" Hinako whispered to Chizuru, genuinely curious as to what the game was.  
"No clue, but it sounds intriguing." Chizuru whispered back.  
"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE AND SHALL WIN HARUHI'S LO- I MEAN, HARUHI’S STUDENTSHIP!!!" Benio cried back in response.  
"And how do you play Uno exactly?" Hinako asked.  
“This is not why I taught you guys how to play Uno but whatever,” Haruhi grumbled to herself.  
“Come here, I'll teach you guys too,” she called out to the Lobelias.  
"Thank you, Haruhi, my dear~" Benio thanked, smiling endearingly.  
"Umm, it's no problem," Haurhi mumbled, her face heating up.   
After Haruhi explained the rules of the game (again), she went out to make refreshments, momentarily pushing her studies aside so she could keep an eye on the group as they started their first game of Uno.   
After six games of rock paper scissors, it was decided that Benio would go first. She placed a red six from her hand on top of the blue six on the center of the table, smirking.  
"Shit, Benibara, why!?" Hinako cursed as she immediately had to draw a card."AHA!" she slammed the newly-drawn draw four down into the center."The color is yellow now." Hinako giggled smugly.  
"Mother fucker," Hikaru grumbled as he drew four cards.  
"Hey Tono, draw two," Kaoru snickered as he put down a yellow draw two.  
"Damn you, you shady twins!" Tamaki hissed as he drew two cards.  
"We didn't do anything, boss," The twins grinned simultaneously, a mischievous glint in their eyes.  
"Oh, um, I'll just do this," Chizuru muttered as she placed a red draw two, "sorry Benio."  
"Fear not, I can fix this!” She cried grandly as she put a green draw two down.  
"Ha! Eat shit!" Hinako screamed chaotically as she threw down a yellow draw two.  
"Oooooh, sorry Kaoru! I hate to do it, but I'm not picking up six cards," Hikaru winced as he put down a red draw two.  
"Don't be, dear Hikaru! In fact, you should feel sorry for the boss," Kaoru smirked as he puts down a blue draw two. "Check mate."  
"OH, WHAT A CRUEL FATE FOR SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS ME!" Tamaki bellowed out dramatically (like the child he was) as he drew ten cards and went to the corner to sulk.  
"How unfortunate," Chizuru said sarcastically as she puts down a blue six.  
"And we return to the beginning," Benio said meticulously as she put down a red six, pretty much putting them back at the beginning.  
"MMMMMMMMM," Hinako grumbled, sounding like an angry microwave as she drew a card.  
"Anyone want any tea and snacks?" Haruhi asked, bringing out a tray with cups of tea and cookies.  
"Oh, we would like some, Haruhi, my dove~" Benio cooed.  
"We have a ticket to our most recent play if you'd like~" Chizuru smiled as she pulled out a ticket.  
"And you promised to come to one of our shows so you have to!" Hinako shouted out childishly."  
Haruhi sighed. "Fine, I'll go... Do you guys wanna have dinner after as well?" Haruhi smiled sweetly at the Zuka club girls.  
"Mhm," The girls confirmed, smiling.  
"WAIT NO- DADDY DOESN'T APPROVE OF THIS!!!"   
"Senpai, it's not that big of a deal," Haruhi rolled her eyes, deadpanned.  
"YOU JUST AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH THEM!!! HOW IS THAT NOT A BIG DEAL?!?!" Tamaki screamed.”  
"You're just jealous~" Benio smirked mockingly.  
“IF MY CLUB WINS, HARUHI GOES TO THE SHOW AND THAT'S IT!! IF YOUR CLUB, which they won't, SHE GOES TO THE SHOW AND-” Tamaki gagged, “d-” he gagged again, “date,” he retched again, feeling sick at the thought of his “daughter” going on a date with his “mortal enemies”.  
"You're on," Benio sneared dramatically. Now, there were two Haruhi bets. Haruhi herself regretted teaching them how to play Uno.   
Several hours of Uno games later, the Zuka Club won, much to Tamaki’s distressing dismay, nineteen to six.  
Not only did he lose the “commoners’ game”, his precious “daughter” had to go on a date with the Zuka Club! (Both clubs forgot about the first bet; Haruhi did not.)  
"Senpai, stop growing mushrooms in the club room. Kyoya-senpai will have a fit," Haruhi stated, deadpanning as Benio latched onto her.  
"We've won, fair and square, so now Haruhi has to go on a date with us!!" Benio exclaimed.   
"Yaaaay!" Hinako squealed in delight, joining the hug.  
"You guys are just too much~" Chizuru sighed affectionately, and joined as well.  
"Good luck on your honeymoon~" the twins called out mischievously, hoping to get a reaction out of Tamaki.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" wailed Tamaki sinking further into despair.  
"Well, we must be off. See you Friday, Haruhi, my love~" Benio blew a kiss Haurhi’s way, causing her to blush, and strolled out with Chizuru and Hinako in tow as Honey and Mori walked in.  
"Hey guys! Why was the Zuka Club here?" Honey asked innocently. Tamaki screeched like a wild bird in pain as the doors closed.


End file.
